Prom is Overrated
by racecarracecar
Summary: Stomach bubbling with rage, Logan couldn't help but reach up, taking Kendall's face in his hands. Demanding the others attention, Logan skipped the courage building breath this time. "Will you go to prom with me?" Slash. Kogan. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel the need to say: I like Katelyn Tarver. I don't like the character Jo.  
Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I have no BETA.**

Absentmindedly ignoring the teacher in favor of daydreaming wasn't normal for Logan. The smart boy would normally be intently focused on the board, furiously coping down notes others would beg to borrow at a later date.

Yet, Logan lulled into his thoughts, pencil squeaking as he scratched it across the paper. Stopping to glance down, Logan mentally berated himself; while crappy, his drawing definitely had similarities to Kendall. The sloppy image mirrored the boy currently occupying Logan's mind.

Being friends with James and Carlos, the Party Kings, the impending prom often came up in conversation, as well as who Logan wanted to go with. Blushing every time he was asked, Logan kept his answer to himself. It wasn't until James' warning of someone else getting to "that special someone" first that Logan's stomach began churning, mind began swirling.

*BREAK*

Mouth set into a firm line, Logan stormed out of his last period classroom. Eventually, the teacher gave up trying to gain the attention of the students, leaving the Chatty Cathys to discuss limo arrangements and dress colors. It was then that Logan couldn't help but overhear the statement that had him seeing red. Furious, Logan set off at a fast pace down the hall, intent on finding Kendall at his locker, before _she_ did.

Spotting the blonde, Logan felt a flood a relief clear his angry expression; brow relaxing as his greeted Kendall.

"Hey, you coming over tonight?" Affirming the blonde on their plans, Logan glanced over his shoulder, eyes settling on Jo.

"You okay?" Turning back around, Logan studied Kendall's concerned face. His death glare melted into one of his naturally crooked smiles.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you something." Steeling himself with a quick breath, Logan opened his mouth – only to be cut off.

"Kendall!" The girl's loud shout reached over Logan's head.

Smiling politely, Kendall greeted the girl standing down the hall as she began walking toward them.

Stomach bubbling with rage, Logan couldn't help but reach up, taking Kendall's face in his hands. Demanding the others attention, Logan skipped the courage building breath this time. "Will you go to prom with me?"

Kendall's eyes flashed confusion; Logan's stomach dropped, he shouldn't have asked him. Ready to run, Logan felt arms circling his waist, Kendall's arms.

"Yeah."

"Wha…yeah?" Again, Logan's crooked smile spread across his face; stomach returned to its natural position.

**I'm not sure if I should continue. If you want me to, give me ideas as to how you'd like it to go. I might use them :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Coming over later turned into coming over now. The two boys raced down the street, cutting in between yards, before making it to the elementary school to pick up Katie. Pausing, hands on knees, Logan fought to catch his breath, Kendall's body beside his in a matching position.

"I won." Kendall's competitive nature often blurred his view on the outcome of the many races the boys partook in.

Standing straight, Logan rested his hands on his hips, voice indignant. "You did not."

Eyes dramatically widening in surprise, Kendall spluttered; unable to accept a tie.

Falling into familiar, friendly banter, Logan mentally sighed. Nothing was going to change. Perhaps Kendall thought he meant they'd go as friends. Go stag, together.

Taking a step closer, Kendall entered Logan's personal space and blew in his face. Laughing at Logan's affronted expression, Kendall regained his attention.

"I won."

"Did not." Kendall's arms circled Logan's hips.

"Mhm." Kendall's palms pressed into Logan's lower back.

"That's…buh." Kendall's face inched closer and closer, Logan going cross-eyed trying to keep him in focus. "Okay you win."

Smiling, Kendall pushed his lips to Logan's. Gently. Softly, Perfectly.

Perhaps things would change.


	3. Chapter 3

Concentrating in a noisy study hall was nearly impossible. Yet, Logan sat; butt on the edge of his seat, scribbling down answers on his worksheet, occasionally rolling his eyes in frustration.

Kendall sat to his left; chair scooted close to his side, arm resting casually on the back of Logan's chair. To an outside observer, their positions were casual, friendly. Albeit, very friendly.

Under the table however, Kendall's leg was pressed to Logan's. The hand of the shorter not occupied by the pencil dropped down to squeeze Kendall's knee.

A flowery scent overwhelmed Logan's nostrils. A scent he recognized. "Hi Kendall."

_Fucking Jo._

Refusing to look up from his paper, Logan's grip on his pencil tightened as Kendall glanced over his shoulder to engage in conversation with _Jo_.

"So…have you asked anyone to prom yet?" Logan's pencil groaned under the increasing pressure as Jo spoke.

"Actually, Logan asked me." Glancing up, gaze forward, Logan smiled before turning around enough to see the girl.

Her smiled seemed polite, yet it was definitely pasted on, it looked strained. "Really, that's…great."

A soft smile broke across Kendall's face. "What about you?"

"Me? Oh, I don't know yet." Logan felt a pleasant swoop in his stomach; she was definitely bummed.

Kendall might be able to be civil, but Logan couldn't help himself. His hand found its way back to Kendall's knee, higher up this time. He leaned forward; glancing out of the corner of his eye to check that Jo was looking and pressed a small kiss to the underside of Kendall's chin. Smiling in victory, Logan turned back around to continue his work.

**Eh.**


	4. Chapter 4

Walking home, Logan felt compelled. He wanted to hold Kendall's hand. They had only been dating since yesterday, but he had waited so long to get the chance to touch the other boy whenever he wanted. Actually, they'd never discussed _what_ they were.

Other than a couple of spur of the moment kisses, nothing had changed. Kendall and Logan had remained Kendall and Logan. They had always been close; brief moments of contact were normal. Whether slamming each other into the glass on the rink or a casual "bro hug", the two had always had a "touchy" friendship.

And Logan wasn't about to rock the boat. Things were great. But, he _did_ want to hold Kendall's hand.

The last time he took a chance, he asked Kendall to prom, and Kendall had said yes. Mind convinced luck was in his corner; Logan reached for Kendall's swinging hand. Catching it with it his own, Logan cheeks flushed a faint pink. Had he looked up he would have seen Kendall's smile. He did however, feel Kendall lightly squeeze his hand.

_Success._

**I'm not really sure how this story is gonna go. Though they will make it to prom. I just don't know how many chapters will be before it.**


	5. Chapter 5

"When you two are done eye fucking you mind getting out of the way?" Flushing a deep red, Logan tore his eyes from Kendall's reflection in the mirror. Taking James' comment in stride, Kendall laughed before gently pushing the brunette.

Surrendering, the tux wearing boys stepped to the side, allowing James ample space to admire his own tux covered body. Shopping with James was always a nightmare. Getting their tuxes fitted for prom was, if possible, even worse. And pairing him up with Carlos –

"Waaaazaaaa?" The latter presented himself; dressing room door flinging back to smack the wall. Ignoring the glares from disgruntled employees, the Latino strutted over to join James. The two turned, flexed and made, what Logan could only describe as disturbing, faces in the mirror.

"Wanna change and hit to food court? I think the 'Party Kings' may be awhile." Chuckling, Logan nodded at Kendall's suggestion, before heading to his dressing room.

*BREAK*

The boys found a relatively quiet corner to sit, smoothies in hand. Logan tried not to think about how cheesy it was that they ordered the couple special. It wasn't anything new. It was cheaper to get the special and Kendall liked the pink one. And Logan liked the blue one. Things were _still_ normal.

Except. Logan had asked Kendall to prom. And Kendall had said yes. And Kendall had kissed Logan. And Kendall let Logan kiss him.

Setting his smoothie down onto the table, Logan turned to face Kendall. He took in account of the close proximity of their chairs.

Taking a long sip from his smoothie, Kendall felt eyes on him and glanced over. Raising his eyebrows, he silently questioned the other.

Sighing, Logan finally just voiced the question that had been on his mind all day. "Are we…dating?"

An irritated sigh escaped Kendall's mouth. Eyes closed, he set his smoothie down to take his head in his hands. Uh oh. Logan shouldn't have asked.

Glancing up, Kendall observed Logan's apprehensive expression with confusion. Understanding dawned on his face and he hurriedly explained his behavior. "Brain freeze."

"Oh. Shit, I thought you…" Logan trailed off, not sure where he was going, what he thought.

"Logie." Kendall simply stated the other's name. But, Logan's stomach started bubbling. "Yeah, we are. I thought it was obvious. For a genius, you can be pretty stupid."

Kendall's insult lacked a sharp tone. Still, Logan found himself slapping the taller boy's leg. A surprised yelp came from Kendall as his smirk morphed into surprise before falling back into its original smirk.

Caught off guard, Logan felt Kendall's arm sneak its way around his back before yanking him closer to the blonde. A soft kiss was placed to his temple.


	6. Chapter 6

**Originally the boys were gonna be seniors. I decided to make them juniors instead. For the possibility of making this a longer story. Maybe not.**

"So what made you decide to go to prom? When I said I was going you said it was ridiculous for juniors to go." Delicately picking through his salad, James found an appropriate spot to stab his fork into. "Kinds hypocritical, don'tcha think Logie?"

"Whoa, James busting out the big words." At Kendall's interjection, Logan swore he felt his chest swell. He always enjoyed when Kendall stood up for him, even if it was just James kidding around.

"Ha ha, Kendall. But seriously, what did?" Logan could tell James was genuinely curious and he wasn't surprised. Hell, he never had planned on going to his prom senior year let alone junior year. Until he heard _her_.

Scowling through his blush in anger at the memory of the girl's overheard confession, Logan spoke. "Jo. I overheard her saying she was gonna ask Kendall and I just…" Logan gripped his empty smoothie cup, hands gathering the moisture of the condensation. Releasing the cup, he wiped the water onto his pants before continuing. "…couldn't let her."

"Awww, Logie was jealous." James' comment, combined with his knowing smirk urged Logan to lean across the table and smack him in his pretty head. Restraining his primal urges, Logan only rolled his eyes. The arm that lay on the back of his seat moved, Kendall's arm, and wrapped around his back.

"I think it's sweet." Of course Carlos would think that.

"Of course you do." James flicked his empty fork at the Latino before stabbing another mixture of lettuce leaves.

"I think it's sweet." Kendall's lips pressed just barely to Logan's ear, his whispered statement spoken only for Logan to hear.

**I took two AP tests this week. I'm so tired of writing crap other than Kogan. I kept thinking of this story when I was supposed to be writing essays. Bad Rachel.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sorry." Logan's face held an uncomfortable grimace as he plopped his body onto the beanbag chair. "I wasn't gonna tell her. But she just…I started blushing…and she just knew."

Laughing lightly, Kendall lowered his body into the adjacent beanbag. "It's not a big deal. They were gonna find out eventually and do…this."

Kendall gestured into the air as excited giggles floated up the staircase, through the door, into their ears. Logan had wanted to put off telling his mother as long as possible. Of course she wouldn't forget about prom, she had nagged Logan to go. But, Logan would have preferred to tell her later; on the way out the door to prom.

Sure, it was great their moms were so supportive, but there was such a thing as _too _supportive. They seemed more excited about it than the boys were. Snippets of their conversation proclaiming it was "about time they got together" amidst other embarrassing statements assaulted Logan's ears.

Groaning, Logan rolled onto the other beanbag, pressing into Kendall's side. "Please just kill me now."

Logan felt Kendall's body shaking with laughter as his arms wound around Logan's smaller frame.

**I don't like this chapter.  
It's probably gonna be awhile before I post again. Writer's block.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My friend helped me get over my writer's block. This isn't actually the idea she gave me, but hers made me think of this. I love you Clara.**

Cocking his head to the side, Logan glanced down at Kendall's work. Not even attempting to hide his snickers, Logan received a glare in return.

"I'm gonna get it." Kendall kept at it, amidst the camera flashes. This boutonniere was going to the death of him.

"I believe you." Logan couldn't help but tease the other boy. The way his pink tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, the furrow of his brow…it was just _adorable_.

"Do we have any tape? I could just tape it." Glancing over his shoulder, Kendall inquired to his gabbing mother, only to be ignored. She was must too immersed in conversation with Logan's mother.

Laughing lightly, Logan held the hips in the front of him. Kendall smiled sheepishly up at him before resuming

"Ha. Got it. Take a picture." Flourishing around the pinned flower, Kendall and Logan waited out another round of flashes.

Stepping to the side, Logan grabbed the second boutonniere. "Now hold still."

Ignoring Kendall's salute, Logan poked the pin in and fixed the flower in place. He smiled up at the blonde.

"Show-off" Kendall's grumbled remark only came out half-heartedly. Still smiling, Logan stood on his tiptoes, hands balanced on Kendall's shoulders to place a kiss to Kendall's lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Lights flashing, teenage bodies writhed to the beat of the blasting music. On the outskirts surrounding the sweaty mass of students, Logan and Kendall sat at a round table, seats side by side. Their hands sat between their bodies, fingers loosely linked.

"Prom is overrated." Smiling, Kendall tightened his grip on Logan's hand, silently voicing his agreement. "Wanna dance?"

"Yeah, c'mon." Tugging the brunette to his feet, Kendall led the other to the dance floor. The two diffused through the crowd of people.

Thankful for the coverage from chaperons, Logan snaked his arms around Kendall's neck and sealed their lips together in a needy kiss. Moaning lightly as Kendall's hands traveled down his sides to rest on his rear, Logan tugged on the blonde locks tangled in his fingers.

Separating with a audible 'pop', Logan bounced down from his tip toe stance.

"Maybe prom's not _that_ overrated."

**Done.**


End file.
